


what was lost

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mark is a model, No Jinyoung, Post-Break Up, Youngjae is a singer, bambam cheated on yugyeom, bambam is a model, bitter break ups, designer jaebum is a designer, ex boyfriends, he is only mentioned, i dunno, im sorry, jackson is also a model, jaebum is a photographer, jaebum is like there, mark is also there, maybe also the fashion person, side Markjae, yugyeom is a dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: in which they both lost something that nightalso known as: the post break up fic encounter that no one asked for





	what was lost

It was like the world was against Yugyeom. All he wanted to do was live his life dream, and to become a dancer. And he did that. He was living that. But everywhere he went, every magazine his face was plastered everywhere, and he hated how his heart hurt as he stared at the beautiful boy on the cover. 

It was odd in a way too, seeing him sometimes it was as if he never knew him, he seemed almost completely  different. It's like the young baby face, with the chubbiest cheeks, and shortness was gone, now replaced with flawless makeup, a killer jawline, and if Yugyeom thought his legs seemed long before... He still looked young, with his wide eyes, plump lips, and sometimes innocent expressions, but it wasn't the same. Maybe Yugyeom never really knew him. 

Yugyeom knew he should have never let his friend Youngjae bring him to the fashion show, but the singer had made a special place in Yugyeom's heart, so he couldn't really deny him. Besides, he knew it was because he had a crush on one of the fashion designers, Mark. But he knew that Youngjae didn't want to do because the dude's best friend was scary. It seemed promising, but of course nothing ever truly was. 

Jaebum was standing there fusing over a model, trying to fix his clothes, when the model caught sight of the two boys approaching. "Oh my god you're that guy who does Hit the Stage!" 

Yugyeom's face turned slightly red from being recognized, especially by the attractive blonde in front of him, "Yeah, I am." 

He fully pulled away from Jaebum, "It's nice to meet you, and Youngjae it's great to see you again." 

Jaebum grabbed Jackson down, pulling him so he could continue what he was doing. "Youngjae, if you want Mark, he's by the food." 

The younger's eyes lit up as he thanked Jaebum and walked away, leaving Yugyeom to awkwardly stand with the other two that he didn't know. He knew he should have also dragged Jinyoung to this so that he wouldn't be alone once Youngjae found Mark. 

"So is this your first time at a fashion show?" Jackson questioned, making small talk with Yugyeom to ease the awkwardness. 

"Yeah, it is, Youngjae wanted me to come along. He wanted to see Mark." 

Jaebum scoffed, "I don't know why those two don't just admit they like each other already, it's painfully obvious." 

"Jaebummie, you know how shy they are." 

"Well you would thi-" 

"JACKSON!" a new voice yelled and the next thing Jaebum or Jackson knew, a body was flung into him, clinging, and hugging him. Yugyeom couldn't see a face, just bright silver hair. 

"Bambam," Jaebum started very calmly as he leaned back. "You got three seconds before I rip you off of Jackson, I need to finish this." 

Yugyeom almost wished that he didn't pull back. Because he would recognize that face anywhere. 

"Hey who's the guy-" he stopped as he was fully leaned back now, and stayed silent, gaping at Yugyeom. Which honestly, Yugyeom probably wasn't any better. 

It was the first time they had seen each other in real life in almost years, and Yugyeom hated how his heart still beat face, and the lump that formed in his throat. He hated how his stomach churned as well. 

If the other two were weirded out by the two staring at each other, they didn't say anything, just stood as they watched them. 

Yugyeom didn't want to seem weak, he had to be the first one to say something. So he let his voice drop, no smile on his face, and he almost cringed at how cold his voice was. "Kunpimook." 

In fact, he actually cringed when Yugyeom said it. Everyone called him and knew him by Bambam these days, and it had been forever since someone actually called him by his birth name. "Hey Yugyeom." 

The designer and model looked at each other, confused to what was happening between the two. "So uh," Jackson cleared his throat. "Do you guys know each other?" 

Yugyeom didn't let his eyes leave Kunpimook, but the other looked at Jackson. "I thought I did." 

"Yugyeom this is-" Youngjae came bounding up, dragging a taller and skinnier boy along with him but stopped at the scene in front of him. "Oh no." 

"What are you even doing here?" Kunpimook glared at Yugyeom. He hated how now all of his friends knew something was up between the two of them. And he hated that feeling. Plus, the guilt still was eating him. He hated how much his heart was hurting right now.

"I'm here for Youngjae, what are _you_ doing here?" 

" _I'm a model here_." 

"Yeah what's going on?" Jackson leaned into Youngjae whispering, confused at the small cat fight entertainment they were receiving from the model and dancer. 

"They used to date, it was pretty serious, but then Kunpimook cheated on him, with a girl." 

The other's nodded their heads, "Someone get popcorn, I feel like this is gonna get good." 

"Of course you are," Yugyeom rolled his eyes, ready to turn to Youngjae and drag him out to the crowd to sit, because Youngjae could see Mark after. 

Finally get angry enough, Kunpimook spoke back up, "Why are you acting so cold?" 

Yugyeom narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Thai boy, "You are telling me I don't have the right to still be upset?" 

"I'm not saying that I'm say-" 

"I loved you, you know. And I lost so much that night." he thought back to night they officially ended things, when he kicked him out of their shared apartment. He lost his lover, he lost his best friend, he lost his roommate. It had sucked, getting out of a four year relationship with someone. 

Kunpimook's voice lowered, the anger still laced in his tone. "You think you're the only one who lost something that night Yugyeom?" 

"You didn't lose anything!" he protested his own anger growing now. He was the one who cheated on him with Yeryoung, not the other way around. He was the one who had made that choice.  

He was barely speaking now, his voice low, and pained, "Apparently, I lost you." 

Yugyeom just shook his head as he walked away, and Kunpimook could only watch as he let him walk away for the second time.


End file.
